A chute for disposing debris especially for tear-off from re-roofing operations is shown and described.
In many re-roofing operations, existing roofing material is removed from the roof of a building and must be placed in a dumpster located at ground level next to the building. One manner of disposing such debris is a chute having interconnected cylinders of circular cross sections. However, such conventional chutes suffered from a variety of disadvantages. As examples, when the lower ends of conventional chutes are pulled away from the building for placement in a dumpster, conventional chutes take on a “J” shape with a tight curve near the lower end, and debris falling down the chute wears away the chutes in the area of the tight curve. Also, it is often necessary for the roofer to “hand-pick” pieces of debris and feed them down the conventional chute, thereby slowing down the operation and also requiring the roofer to be in closer proximity to the roof edge.
With long standing labor shortages in the roofing industry, material handling efficiency (moving more material in less time) has become increasingly important to roofing contractors. Thus, a need exists for a chute for disposing debris especially for tear-off from roofing operations which overcomes the problems and shortcomings encountered by conventional chutes.